Chandelier
by discoballmind
Summary: Briar Beauty knows what her destiny holds for her. She knows there's nothing she can do to stop herself from falling asleep for 100 years, leaving behind all her friends and missing out on important events. But she knows that she can live it up for now, so she's going to swing from the chandelier until it comes crashing down.


**I've been in such a mood to write about Briar lately, mostly because I just finished both of the books and I really started to feel her, and because she was my first favorite character after all. But I hope I did her some justice in this story, I wanted to write something like this for awhile. A little bit of Briar/Hopper in here because why not. This story also got a lot of it's inspiration from the song Chandelier by Sia which you should totally listen to. Anyway here is Chandelier, don't forget to leave a review and favorite it if you liked it! ~DiscoBallMind**

* * *

**Chandelier**

* * *

"This party is royally off the book, am I right Apple?" Briar Beauty shouted over the yells of the crowd below her. Briar was comfortable in her usual setting; a wild party packed to the brim with people she knew and some people she didn't. Apple White was standing next to her, smiling as she observed her classmate or as she saw them, her subjects. Apple was destined to rule over all of them eventually.

"Royally off the book!" Apple shouted back. The party was raging on below the pair. Screams of pure delight followed by applause roared from below; Daring Charming had just benched pressed his brother for the 347th consecutive time, breaking his previous brother bench press record. His brother Dexter stumbled after Daring put him down and he adjusted his glasses, giving a thumbs up to everyone else. There was another round of cheering. Apple smiled and looked over to Briar again. "So what's this party for, huh? Spellebrating another week at Ever After High or what?" She questioned. This was Briar's 3rd party this month and that seemed like overkill, even for someone as outrageous as Briar.

"Yeah, just tryin' to live it up I guess." She replied vaguely. They both knew the reason Briar went overboard with everything from parties to even her daily attire; Briar was destined to sleep for a full 100 years. She let out a small sigh and the thought of it, at the thought of all the things she'd miss, all the people who would di-

Apple put her hand on Briar's shoulder, interrupting her train of thought, and she looked at her with a comforting smile. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Remember, the story always works out in the end." Apple said confidently. Briar smiled, but internally she was still unsure of what her story held for her. There were footsteps behind them and Hopper Croakington the II jogged up the stairs behind Brair with two drinks in his hands.

"Here I got you- um- us drinks!" Hopper proclaimed nervously. Both of the girls knew he was embarrassed, but they thought it was sort of cute. Briar especially. She grabbed her drink and leaned close to Hopper.

"Thank you Hopper." She whispered in a sultry tone, and then she pressed her lips against his trembling ones. She kissed him for a moment before breaking it off, only giving him a taste of her cherry flavored lipgloss. Her smile could've melted him in two, but instead his curse was to turn into a frog whenever he became flustered, so that he did, spilling his drink on the floor.

Hopper's frog form was just as embarrassed and flustered as his human form was and he politely excused himself as quickly as he could. Apple was staring at Briar incredulously.

"Briar you minx!" Apple yelled cheerfully. "I can't believe you just kissed him like that!" Briar shrugged and took a sip of the punch in her cup.

"What, can't a girl live a little? And plus those curls of his are so cute, I can hardly stand it." She said with a smirk. Apple just smirked back and nodded towards the dancefloor

"Well then, why don't we go live it up down there." She smiled and the pair linked arms, heading towards the mass of sweaty, dancing teens. They assimilated easily, falling right into the grove of the music and somehow ending up front and center on the dancefloor. They danced with Raven and Maddie for a bit before turning and welcoming Dexter and his older brother, Daring, into their mix. They were having a blast. Briar tilted her head to the ceiling and she shouted the chorus of the song over the noise of everyone else around her. She didn't want this night to end.

But then she went down.

* * *

When Briar eyes fluttered open, the music was still pumping, but her friends weren't dancing. They were all crowded over her. Apple was holding and caressing her hand softly.

"Oh godmother, you're awake! You fell asleep while dancing and you hit the ground, hard." Apple explained. But Briar already knew what happened; her curse was something like narcolepsy, she fell asleep whenever and wherever. It could be embarrassing at times like this, but she tried to brush it off.

"I know, I know, it happens all the time! Lift me up and let's keep on keepin' on!" She yelled heartily. Briar was like that. She never wanted the party end, she just wanted to dance and never stop. When she got to her feet that's exactly what she did while her friends stared at her with questioning looks.

"Are you sure you're okay my fair princess?" Daring Charming asked her cautiously. She smiled at him, grabbed his hand, and lifted it above her head, making him twirl her around.

"Of course, now dance with me big guy!" She giggled as she twirled under his arm again. The group around her slowly started dancing again, falling back in line to the beat of the music, and when a Melody played a slow song, at Dexter's request it would have it, Briar scoped out Hopper for the dance. They swayed rhythmically to the beat and he wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts every so often. Being around her made him nervous, but in a good way. The song ended and he had his head pressed against her chest, a funny, backwards sight to see.

They partied and danced and yelled well into the night. The party was still raging on into the early morning, but Briar didn't care. This is what she lived for. She wanted to spend her time the way she wanted to before she fell victim to her cruel destiny. Somewhere through the night, Briar and Apple found themselves back again at the overlook of the dancefloor where they talked before.

"So, having as much fun as I am?" Briar nudged her friend who nodded with a princess perfect smile.

"This party is royally one of the best you've thrown." She replied. But something was still bothering Apple, something rubbed her the wrong way about her friend. "Briar, I think I know why you like partying so much." Apple started confidently. The girl clad in pink smiled and started chuckling. Her chuckles soon broke into full fledged, roaring laughter. She wiped a tear from her eye and looked back at Apple.

"Well duh! It should be obvious shouldn't it? If I'm gonna sleep for 100 years and miss out on all these parties, and more importantly, our friendship, I should live it up now, right?" She still had a smile on her face, but Apple could hear the pain in her voice. 100 years echoed within Apple's head. She had no clue what the world would be like in 100 years. She doubted that any of her friends would still be around in 100 years, and the thought that Briar would have to live without any of her friends made Apple sick to her stomach. She would wake up and everyone who she cherished would be gone in a flash. Apple's eyes started to water, but she couldn't let Briar see her like that. She turned to face the crowd below them again, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you've got live to the fullest now." Apple said in a voice so low it sounded like a whisper lost among the crowd, but Briar heard her. Briar wrapped her arm around her friend in the same way Apple had done to her earlier.

That's when Briar noticed the chandelier. It was giant and embellished with gold and large, hanging crystals. It glistened from the lights that hit it in just the perfect way. It seemed a heavenly object just floating in the center of the room. It was so close she thought she might be able to touch it. An idea popped into her head. She turned towards Apple again, withdrawing her hand.

"Hey Apple, I bet you if I got a good enough headstart, I could run, jump, and grab that chandelier." Briar stated factually. Apple, on the other hand, was appalled. She stared at her with an open mouth, trying to find the words to caution her friend, who was now walking back towards the wall behind them, against it.

"Wait, Briar! I don't think that's a good ide-" Apple started, but it was too late. She was running as fast as she could towards the small banister separating her from the crystalline masterpiece hanging before her.

She leaped and soared above the people below her. She felt like the fraction of a second she was flying lasted forever. The people below her started up with their mouth's wide as she gripped the chandelier's golden rods. She screamed like a wild beast as she swung, her hair whipping around her violently. Her heart soared as high as she was.

Sure, in not too long she would be taking her 100 year rest, but for now Briar Beauty was swinging from the chandelier.


End file.
